Papa's Bakeria To Go!
center Papa's Bakeria To Go! to będzie 12 gra z serii To Go! Została ona ogłoszona 2 Grudnia 2019 roku, a wydana została 16 stycznia 2020 roku, chociaż miała wyjść 17 stycznia 2020. Cechy Gry * Praktyczny sklep z ciastami we wszechświecie Papa Louie'ego. * Wszystkie nowe funkcje gry przeznaczone dla ekranów dotykowych * Wielozadaniowość między budowaniem, pieczeniem i polewaniem ciast * Niestandardowi szefowie kuchni i kierowcy * 12 oddzielnych świąt do odblokowania, każde z większą ilością składników * Zdobądź i opanuj 40 unikalnych przepisów specjalnych * 90 kolorowych naklejek do zarobienia za wykonanie zadań * 126 klientów do obsługi unikatowych zamówień * Użyj naklejek, aby odblokować nowe stroje dla swoich klientów * Ponad 123 składników do odblokowania Zapowiedzi * 02/12/19: Coming Soon: Papa's Bakeria To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13516 * 09/12/19: Sneak Peek: Whiskview Mall http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13542 * 16/12/19: Sneak Peek: The Build Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13562 * 23/12/19: Sneak Peek: New Customer! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13600 * 30/12/19: Sneak Peek: The Bake Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13609 * 06/01/20: Sneak Peek: Big Top Carnival! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13659 * 13/01/20: Sneak Peek: The Top Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13679 * 14/01/20: Papa's Bakeria To Go! in 3 DAYS!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13697 * 17/01/20: Out Now: Papa's Bakeria To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13706 Z bloga Flipline Hej wszystkim! Z przyjemnością ogłaszamy naszą kolejną aplikację: Papa's Bakeria To Go! Wrócimy do centrum handlowego Whiskview, aby zapewnić najlepsze wrażenia z pieczenia ciasta na telefony i tablety! (oryginał) Stacje * Order Station * Build Station * Bake Station * Top Station Pracownicy * Cecilia * Timm * Własny Pracownik Klienci * Akari (Samouczek) * Big Pauly (Po samouczku) * Captain Cori (Losowo) * Whippa (Losowo) * Cooper (Losowo) * Penny (Losowo) * Franco (Losowo) * Mindy (Losowo) * Nye (Z czasem) * Edoardo Romano (Z czasem) * Roy (Z czasem) * Cherissa (Z czasem) *Yippy (Z czasem) *Gino Romano (Z czasem) *Julep (Z czasem) *Ripley (Z czasem) *Skip (Z czasem) *Vicky (Z czasem) *Mandi (Z czasem) *Austin (Z czasem) *Mary (Z czasem) *Peggy (Z czasem) *Deano (Z czasem) *Crystal (Z czasem) *Maggie (Z czasem) *LePete (Z czasem) *Nick (Z czasem) * Trishna (Z czasem) * Fernanda (Z czasem) * Indigo (Z czasem) * Shannon (Z czasem) * Hope (Z czasem) * Elle (Z czasem) * Brody (Z czasem) * Matt (Z czasem) * Sarge Fan (Z czasem) * Iggy (Z czasem) * Koilee (Z czasem) * Steven (Z czasem) * Connor (Z czasem) * Tohru (Z czasem) * Sasha (Z czasem) * Ember (Z czasem) * James (Z czasem) * Kenji (Z czasem) * Bertha (Z czasem) * Cameo (Z czasem) * Pinch Hitwell (Z czasem) * Vincent (Z czasem) * Mousse (Z czasem) * Gremmie (Z czasem) * Amy (Z czasem) * Duke Gotcha (Z czasem) * Wendy (Z czasem) * Johnny (Dzień 2) * Sue (Ranga 2) * Taylor (Ranga 3) * Janana (Ranga 4) * Carlo Romano (Ranga 5) * Xandra (Ranga 6) * Ivy (Ranga 7) * Rico (Ranga 8) * Bruna Romano (Ranga 9) * Robby (Ranga 10) * Scarlett (Ranga 11) * Prudence (Ranga 12) * Kayla (Ranga 13) * Greg (Ranga 14) * Daniela (Ranga 15) * Georgito (Ranga 16) * Doan (Ranga 17) * Skyler (Ranga 18) * Mitch (Ranga 19) * Edna (Ranga 20) * Cletus (Ranga 21) * Emmlette (Ranga 22) * Wylan B (Ranga 23) * Kingsley (Ranga 24) * Perri (Ranga 25) * Sprinks the Clown (Ranga 26) * The Dynamoe (Ranga 27) * Liezel (Ranga 28) * Marty (Ranga 29) * Drakson (Ranga 30) * Utah (Ranga 31) * Chuck (Ranga 32) * Kahuna (Ranga 33) * Nevada (Ranga 34) * Hacky Zak (Ranga 35) * Boomer (Ranga 36) * Scooter (Ranga 37) * Alberto (Ranga 38) * Lisa (Ranga 39) * Wally (Ranga 40) * Rita (Ranga 41) * Mr. Bombolony (Ranga 42) * Mesa (Ranga 43) * Professor Fitz (Ranga 44) * Kasey O (Ranga 45) * Zoe (Ranga 46) * Rudy (Ranga 47) * Clover (Ranga 48) * Clair (Ranga 49) * Foodini (Ranga 50) * Willow (Ranga 51) * Olivia (Ranga 52) * Boopsy & Bill (Ranga 53) * Tony (Ranga 54) * Ninjoy (Ranga 55) * Sienna (Ranga 56) * Yui (Ranga 57) * Hank (Ranga 58) * Hugo (Ranga 59) * Allan (Ranga 60) * Santa (Ranga 61) * Kaleb (Ranga 62) * Olga (Ranga 63) * Chester (Ranga 64) * Papa Louie (Ranga 65) Zamykacze * Whiff (Poniedziałek) * Radlynn (Wtorek) * Mayor Mallow (Środa) * Quinn (Czwartek) * Xolo (Piątek) * Rhonda (Sobota) * Jojo (Niedziela) Nowi klienci * Daniela * Kaleb Święta * Nowy Rok (Styczeń) (Odblokowany na randze 6 wraz z Xandrą) (Faworyzowane przez Big Pauly, Nye, Xandra, Ivy, Edoardo Romano, Rico, Bruna Romano, i Robby) * Walentynki (Luty) (Odblokowane na randze 11 wraz z Scarlett) (Faworyzowane przez Carlo Romano, Cherissa, Roy, Scarlett, Yippy, Prudence, Kayla, Greg i Daniela) * Dzień Świętego Patryka (Marzec) (Odblokowane na randze 16 wraz z Georgito) (Faworyzowane przez Johnny, Gino Romano, Julep, Ripley, Skip, Georgito, Doan, Skyler, Mitch i Edna) * Wielkanoc (Kwiecień) (Odblokowane na randze 21 wraz z Cletusem) (Faworyzowane przez Penny, Vicky, Austin, Mandi, Emmlette, Mary, Wylan B, Kingsley i Perri) * Big Top Carnival (Maj) (Odblokowane na randze 26 wraz ze Sprinks the Clown) (Faworyzowane przez Mindy, Peggy, Deano, Crystal, Maggie, Sprinks the Clown, The Dynamoe, Liezel, Marty i Drakson) * Summer Luau (Czerwiec) (Odblokowane na randze 31 wraz z Utah) (Faworyzowane przez Captain Cori, Chuck, LePete, Nevada, Nick, Trishna, i Utah) * Starlight Jubilee (Lipiec) (Odblokowane na randze 36 wraz z Boomer) (Faworyzowane przez Alberto, Boomer, Cooper, Indigo, Shannon, Hope, Elle, Lisa, Scooter i Wally) * Sugarplex Film Fest (Sierpień) (Odblokowane na randze 41 wraz z Rita) (Faworyzowane przez Akari, Mr. Bombolony, Brody, Iggy, Matt, Rita, Sarge Fan i Taylor) * Groovstock (Wrzesień) (Odblokowane na randze 46 wraz z Zoe) (Faworyzowane przez Clair, Clover, Connor, Foodini, Koilee, Rudy, Steven, Sue i Zoe) * Halloween (Październik) (Odblokowane na randze 51 wraz z Willow) (Faworyzowane przez Boopsy & Bill, Ember, James, Janana, Kenji, Ninjoy, Olivia, Sasha, Tony i Willow) * Święto Dziękczynienia (Listopad) (Odblokowane na randze 56 wraz z Sienna) (Faworyzowane przez Allan, Franco, Hank, Hugo, Sienna i Yui) * Boże Narodzenie (Grudzień) (Odblokowane na randze 61 wraz z Santa) (Faworyzowane przez Amy, Chester, Duke Gotcha, Gremmie, Kaleb, Olga, Papa Louie, Santa, Wendy i Whippa) Mini-Gry * Rico's Chiliworks (Niedziela) * Fashion Flambé (Poniedziałek) * Jojo's Burger Slots (Wtorek) * Hallway Hunt (Środa) * Mitch's Mess (Czwartek) * Home Run Derby (Piątek) * Slider Escape (Sobota) Składniki 'Ciasta' *Czekoladowe Ciasto (Start) *Graham Cracker Crust (Start) *Tradycyjne Ciasto (Start) *Ciasto Creameo (Odblokowane z Carlo Romano na randze 5) *Ciasto Ladyfingers (Odblokowane z Sprinks the Clown na randze 26) *Red Velvet Crust (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 36) *Vanilla Crispies Crust (Unlocked with Zoe at Rank 46) *Chocolate Chip Crust (Unlocked with Willow at Rank 51) *Peanut Butter Swirl Crust (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 59) *Gingersnap Crust (Unlocked with Santa at Rank 61) Świąteczne Składniki Specjalne Przepisy Rangi Naklejki Ciekawostki * Tak jak Papa's Bakeria, Papa's Bakeria To Go! Jest 12 grą z danej serii, w tym przypadku To Go! Galeria PBTG Logo.png|Logo bez tła Splash gif.gif Comingsoon blogb.jpg Sneakpeek 120219.jpg Blog mall sm.jpg Sneakpeek 120919.jpg Build 01.jpg Build 02.jpg Build 03.jpg Sneakpeek 121619.jpg Blog daniela sm.jpg Sneakpeek daniela.jpg Blog bake sm.jpg Sneakpeek bake.jpg Newholiday sm.jpg Sneakpeek circus.jpg Blog top 01.jpg Blog top 02.jpg Blog top 03.jpg Blog top 04.jpg Blog top 051.jpg Blog top 081.jpg Blog top 10.jpg Sneakpeek bakeriatop.jpg Top banner bakeria.jpg Togo skyscraperbakeria.jpg Webpage icon bakeria.jpg Screenshot togo 01a.jpg Screenshot togo 02a.jpg Screenshot togo 03a.jpg Screenshot togo 04a.jpg Daysleft 3 sm.jpg Sneakpeek bakeriadate.jpg 2 days to bakeria.jpg 1 day to bakeria.jpg Blog launch (Bakeria To Go!).jpg Papa's Bakeria To Go! Web Promo.PNG.png Web promo banner bakeriaTG.jpg BakeriaToGo.PNG en: Papa's Bakeria To Go! es: Papa's Bakeria To Go! zh:老爹烘焙店To Go! Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Aplikacje mobilne Kategoria:Gry 2020